Winx Club - Episode 326
'Fire and Flame ' is the final episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary After the catastrophes that befell all of the Magical Dimension, due to the Spell of the Elements, Musa, Flora, and Layla patrol the charred remains of the forest caused by the magic fire, finding almost no signs of life. Layla suggests to Flora that they use a dual convergence of their joint powers, which restores the forest. Then, Musa uses her flute to play a melody to summon the animals, who are instantly grateful to see that their home has been restored. Meanwhile, back at Alfea, the Witches of Cloud Tower aid the Alfea students in rebuilding the School for Fairies, while Bloom is deep in thought, as she is worried that Valtor may still be alive. At Red Fountain, the Specialists are busy with a search-and-rescue mission, when they are caught off-guard by an ambush attack from Valtor himself. After kidnapping Timmy, Sky, and Brandon, Valtor orders Helia to relay a message to the Winx girls: Meet him on Planet Andros (Tides) for one last battle, or the other Specialists will pay the price. Heading to Andros, Helia, Nabu, and the girls discover that Valtor has re-activated the Spell of the Elements, as the group discovers Timmy trapped in a wind funnel. Tecna sends the rest of the group through several transporter portals to split up and search for Valtor while she concentrates on saving Timmy. Meanwhile, Bloom must brave a wall of fire to save Sky, Musa must free Riven from a statuesque state, and Stella must hold back a deluge of water to keep herself and Brandon from drowning. In an abandoned cave filled with empty dungeon cells, Layla, Flora, Helia and Nabu discover the rest of the Specialists trapped in a lone cell. The girls use their Enchantix powers to free the rest of the boys, while up on the surface, the impostor Specialists drop their disguises. Before too long, Tecna finds herself battling a wind monster, Stella a water monster, Musa a creature of pure earth, and Bloom a fire creature. All four of them use their best attacks, but it seems that these Element Monsters cannot be beaten, until Bloom uses her Dragon Energy attack to home in on Valtor, knock him out, and break his concentration, resulting in the destruction of all four Element Monsters. As Valtor lies unconscious, he is suddenly greeted in Limbo by the three Ancient Witches, who berate him for failure after failure to conquer the Magical Dimension, as he let his lust for power get the better of him. They trap him within his own Dragonfire energy, transforming him into his bestial form, but before he can step through the portal and carry out the Ancestresses' orders to destroy all of Magix, he is confronted by Layla and Flora. They launch their attacks at him, to no avail. Then, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa arrive, launching a Convergence attack on the beast, again, to no avail. Bloom informs the girls that there may be a way to beat Valtor—there was a spell she'd learned on Pyros while she trained with Maya and Buddy, but she needs some time to prepare herself. As if on cue, the Specialists arrive to restrain Valtor with their cables, and Bloom chants a spell to allow her Dragon Fire essence to locate the essence of Valtor. As Bloom falls unconscious, her spirit enters Valtor's bestial body, locating the Dark essence of his Dragon Fire. As she uses her powers to dissipate his own, he is turned back into his human form. (In the 4Kids dub, this was a Fairy Dust attack, because Valtor stated that Bloom undid the Dark magic spell cast over him by the Ancestresses, and that allowed him to regain his human form) Valtor tries to persuade Bloom to join forces with him so they could destroy the Ancient Witches, as it was the only way Bloom could find out about Oritel and Miriam, but she adamantly refuses his offer and uses her Fairy Dust to extinguish his fire (In the 4Kids dub, she uses her Dragon Fury attack), thus destroying Valtor once and for all before her essence returns and reunites with her body. At the traditional end-of-school party, the Winx celebrate their ultimate victory over Valtor, and Ms. Faragonda explains to Bloom that her mission is not yet finished, as she must now venture into the Ancient Witches' dimension and find Oritel and Miriam, thus completing her destiny as the heir of Domino (Sparks). Major Events *The heroes are captured by Baltor. *The Winx Go to Tides to save the Heroes. *Tecna, Stella, Musa and Bloom face off against the Element Monsters *Tecna vs. Wind Monster (Timmy Form) *Stella vs. Water Monster (Brandon Form) *Musa vs. Earth Monster (Riven Form) *Bloom vs. Fire Monster (Sky Form) *Baltor is striped of his Human Form. *Bloom and Baltor battle inside Baltor. *Bloom defeats Baltor. *Bloom will find her parents someday. Debuts *Wind Monster *Water Monster *Earth Monster *Fire Monster Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Nabu *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Riven *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Baltor/Baltor Beast Form *Wind Monster *Water Monster *Earth Monster *Fire Monster Trivia Voice Cast Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes